<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat Bath by coockie8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274058">Cat Bath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8'>coockie8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angel Dust and Alastor are Buds, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Grooming, Idiots in Love, Licking, M/M, Platonic Romance, Rimming, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This nonsense was exactly why Alastor wore shoes despite probably not really needing to. At least, it was part of the reason. But of course the one day he neglects shoes is the day he gets something sharp and horribly uncomfortable lodged in his left hoof, right in between the claws.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cat Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apparently the two hoof parts of cloven hooves are called 'claws'? You learn something new every day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This nonsense was exactly why Alastor wore shoes despite probably not really needing to. At least, it was part of the reason. But of <em> course </em> the <em> one </em> day he neglects shoes is the day he gets something sharp and horribly uncomfortable lodged in his left hoof, right in between the claws.</p><p>He was walking funny, just a bit. Angel Dust had pointed it out before <em> immediately </em>scrambling down in excitement to squeal about Alastor's hooves and how cute they were. Alastor, personally, didn't see the appeal. They were just a nuisance as far as he was concerned. Especially right now.</p><p>Sure, he was about as flexible as you could get, but his legs were long, his eyes weren't great, and it was just at one of those terribly awkward angles. He just couldn't find what had decided to make its home in his hoof.</p><p>After Angel had gotten his kick he skipped off to see Fat Nuggets, and Alastor sat down at the bar with a soft groan, lifting his hoof a bit so it wouldn't knock on anything. Husk cocked an eyebrow</p><p>"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked "Not like you to go bare-hooved."</p><p>Alastor shrugged</p><p>"I didn't think it would be that much of an issue at first, until I stepped on <em> something </em>. Whatever it was is still in there, and I can't get it out," He huffed.</p><p>Husk stood with a groan, stretching his back as he did</p><p>"You wanna do this here or in private?" He drawled. </p><p>Alastor tilted his head a bit</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Husk just rolled his eyes</p><p>"I'm gonna help you? Obviously," He grumbled "So, do you wanna do it here or in private?"</p><p>Alastor nodded in understanding before carefully sliding off the barstool, favouring his left leg</p><p>"Private, please. Come up to my room," He urged.</p><p>Each of the employees had their own rooms, just in case they had to stay really late or something. Alastor was sure Husk had never even been in his, since he <em> never </em> stayed late enough to warrant it.</p><p>Alastor sat down on his bed and lifted his hoof, hooding his eyes a bit. Husk snickered to himself and grabbed Alastor's dainty ankle before kneeling to get a better look</p><p>"Where does it hurt?" He asked.</p><p>Alastor flexed his hoof and spread the claws as best he could</p><p>"In there somewhere. Careful, it's a bit tight," He informed.</p><p>Husk winced and closed his eyes before looking back up at Alastor</p><p>"Will you <em> please </em>choose your words more carefully," He scolded lightly before turning his attention back to Alastor's hoof.</p><p>Alastor tilted his head a bit but didn't retort. Husk tilted Alastor's hoof at a slightly different angle and smirked</p><p>"Found it," He beamed triumphantly. </p><p>Alastor clapped his hands together</p><p>"Excellent, my dear!" He praised "Now get it out."</p><p>Husk pinched whatever it was between two claws before yanking it out. Alastor yelped and narrowed his eyes a bit. Husk held up the awful thing</p><p>"Looks like… A little piece of bone. Sharp too," He commented before setting it on the bedside table and gently massaging Alastor's foot "Feel better?"</p><p>Alastor nodded and just melted into the touch a bit</p><p>"Mhmm," He hummed "Much. Thank you."</p><p>Husk just smirked before looking back down at Alastor's hoof</p><p>"I love these, by the way, they're so cute and dainty," He sighed longingly.</p><p>He slipped his rough tongue between the claws to clean the wound, causing Alastor to go rigid</p><p>"W-What are you doing!?" He sputtered.</p><p>Husk just looked up at him as he continued. Alastor covered his mouth to keep from making any embarrassing sounds and blushed deeply</p><p>"Oh… I knew you were a dirty old man, but this is ridiculous," He teased.</p><p>Husk's wings fluttered slightly in excitement as he moved to continue cleaning the rest of Alastor's hoof, combing the fur with his sandpapery tongue. Alastor squeezed his eyes shut, it tickled and he was trying really hard not to kick Husk in the face. He had a feeling a deer-hoof kick to the face would <em> not </em>be appreciated. </p><p>"Mmm… Husker, c-careful," He warned when Husk shifted to clean the underside, leg twitching as the ticklish feeling got more intense "I wouldn't want to give you a black eye."</p><p>Husk knew Alastor was ticklish, so this was a calculated risk he just couldn’t resist. He lifted Alastor’s right hoof up and rested it on his shoulder. Alastor bit his lip and his blush deepened</p><p>“That one isn’t injured, you don’t need to clean it,” He reminded.</p><p>Husk just ignored him, gently nipping at Alastor’s left ankle. He wasn’t quite done with the injured hoof yet. Sure, it wasn’t that bad an injury, wasn’t even bleeding, but still. Alastor tended to make his discomfort everyone’s problem. Plus, Husk would <em> never </em> complain about any opportunity to worship <em> any </em> part of Alastor’s gorgeous little body. He slipped his tongue between the claws again to continue lapping at the wound. Alastor’s legs were trembling now and he was having trouble keeping quiet</p><p>“H-Husker, please,” He whined “You’re drooling all over me…”</p><p>Husk let his eyes flutter closed and he moaned softly in the back of his throat. He tilted his ears towards Alastor and just listened to his soft little whimpers. He was starting to squirm a bit.</p><p>“I… I need a break,” Alastor pleaded softly, tugging against Husk’s grip.</p><p>Husk sighed softly and let Alastor pull his leg away before immediately turning his affections to the other hoof. Alastor huffed indignantly</p><p>“Hey!” He scolded, but didn’t actually make a move to pull away.</p><p>Something that certainly did <em> not </em>escape Husk’s notice. Husk hooded his eyes at Alastor and smirked</p><p>“I think you like it,” He teased before kissing one of the claws.</p><p>Alastor blushed and quickly averted his gaze. He’d never admit to it, but he didn’t have to. Husk could read him like a book when they were alone together. Hell, even out in public. Husk just knew how to read his microexpressions.</p><p>Once Husk had thoroughly groomed the short fur on Alastor’s hooves and gotten his fill of teasing, he slowly moved further up his leg, lifting his pants as he went. Alastor swallowed, smile softening a bit</p><p>“Want them off?” He asked.</p><p>Husk nodded eagerly. Alastor hummed before snapping his fingers, clothes vanishing. Husk took a breath and just stared up at Alastor for a moment</p><p>“Fuck… Look at you,” He purred, leaning up and pecking Alastor’s lips.</p><p>Alastor giggled to himself, covering his mouth to muffle the sound before sighing contently</p><p>“I assume you’d like to groom my tail now?” He teased.</p><p>The yellow of Husk’s iris was almost completely engulfed by his pupil now</p><p>“Yes, please,” He urged.</p><p>Alastor turned and bent over the bed, waving a hand to lock the door. He knew Husk wouldn’t stay with <em> just </em> the tail. Regardless, this wasn’t exactly something Alastor wanted someone walking in on. He gasped when Husk immediately started to groom his tail</p><p>“Oh, a little warning next time, dear,” He reminded.</p><p>Husk nuzzled the wiggly bundle of fluff Alastor called a tail</p><p>“Sorry, sweetheart,” He soothed.</p><p>Alastor shuddered and quickly relaxed against the bed, humming in pleasure as Husk resumed his grooming. It actually felt quite nice. Alastor couldn’t even remember the last time he’d paid his deer parts any mind. He’d certainly never <em> groomed </em>them. He gasped when he felt Husk’s teeth rake through his fur and he glanced over his shoulder</p><p>“What are you doing?” He giggled, watching Husk resume licking the fluff.</p><p>Husk glanced up</p><p>“You had a knot,” He drawled, combing his teeth through the fur again “You gotta start brushing this thing.”</p><p>Alastor blushed deeply</p><p>“Well <em> excuse </em>me, but it’s in a bit of an awkward location to go at with a hairbrush,” He huffed.</p><p>Husk gave him the <em> cutest </em>look</p><p>“I could do it,” He offered eagerly.</p><p>Alastor bit his lip and chuckled</p><p>“With a brush or your tongue?” He teased.</p><p>Husk just grinned and resumed his task. Alastor crossed his arms and rested his head on them, letting his eyes fall closed as he just enjoyed being pampered. His ears drooped contently and he started humming a soft tune to himself. He felt sleepy.</p><p>“Al, I’m moving lower,” Husk informed before pressing his tongue to Alastor’s hole.</p><p>Alastor stiffened briefly before whining under his breath</p><p>“Th-Thank you for warning me,” He giggled “Not that it mattered much. I think you’re supposed to wait for a response.”</p><p>He did actually care all that much, he just liked to know what to expect. Husk moaned softly, like he was enjoying the best meal of his life, and wrapped his arms around Alastor’s hips to keep him from squirming away before eating him out vigorously. Alastor tangled his hands in the sheets and tossed his head back with a wanton cry</p><p>“Ah! Yes!” He moaned, spreading his legs to give Husk more room to work.</p><p>He didn’t know why, but this was one of his favourite sexual activities. He didn’t have to do much but lie there and let Husk have fun. It felt incredible. He figured it should be a little gross from Husk’s perspective, but he seemed to enjoy it just as much if not <em> more </em>than Alastor did for some reason. Then again, Husk <em>was</em> the man who'd just spent the better half of an hour licking Alastor’s hooves, so clearly his definition of ‘gross’ was very different from Alastor’s.</p><p>“Mmm, Husker… D-Don’t forget to breath,” He giggled playfully, gently batting Husk’s nose with his tail.</p><p>Husk shuddered and snuffed at the fluff assaulting his face before running his rough tongue across Alastor’s entrance, causing him to cry out. He reluctantly pulled away to catch his breath</p><p>“Why not?” He panted, running his paws over Alastor’s perky, little butt.</p><p>Alastor looked over his shoulder and cocked an eyebrow</p><p>“So you don’t die?” He reminded.</p><p>Husk groaned in pleasure and kissed Alastor’s left butt cheek</p><p>“What a way to go, though,” He purred before diving back in.</p><p>Alastor tensed and sobbed softly before burying his face in the mattress</p><p>“O-Oh… You’re insatiable, my dear,” He moaned, pressing his hips back on Husk’s face “I… I think I’m close.”</p><p>Husk pressed his tongue past that tight ring of muscle and eagerly tormented Alastor’s sensitive insides. He kept a keen eye on that tail, slowly guiding Alastor right to the edge before abruptly pulling away. Alastor stomped a hoof and whined</p><p>“H-Hey!” He scolded “Don’t stop.”</p><p>Husk grinned and nipped at the cleft of Alastor’s ass before pushing himself to his feet</p><p>“Can we have sex?” He asked, rubbing his erection against Alastor’s tail.</p><p>Alastor bit his lip and blushed deeply</p><p>“You’ve got quite the impressive amount of energy for an old man,” He teased before softening his smile “Yes, go ahead.”</p><p>Husk leaned forward and pulled Alastor into a kiss</p><p>“Lube?” He purred against his lips.</p><p>Alastor had the cutest little grimace, smile ever-present, like he was trying not to think of all the places Husk’s tongue had been in the last hour or so. He glanced around before perking up a bit</p><p>“Angel!” He called.</p><p>Husk stiffened and his eyes darted about in panic</p><p>“W-What are you doing?” He sputtered.</p><p>“Yeah?” Came Angel’s voice from next door.</p><p>Alastor turned over and lied down on his back, parting his legs</p><p>“May I borrow some lubricant?” He replied.</p><p>Husk blushed deeply and his ears pinned back.</p><p>“Oh, sure, what kind do you want?” Angel asked followed by the sound of rummaging.</p><p>Alastor playfully booped Husk’s nose</p><p>“Something good enough for a cat demon! And could you bring it to me? I’m sort of in the thick of things!”</p><p>Husk swallowed thickly</p><p>“Are you nuts?” He scolded softly before nearly going through the roof when a knock sounded on the door.</p><p>“It’s on the floor outside your room!” Angel informed.</p><p>Alastor waved his hand to unlock the door and his shadow pulled it open, grabbing the bottle and quickly closing the door again; locking it for good measure.</p><p>“Thank you!” He cooed.</p><p>“No problem!” Angel sang as he returned to his own room.</p><p>Husk sighed softly in relief</p><p>“Brat,” He scolded.</p><p>Alastor held up the bottle</p><p>“What? His room is right next door and these walls aren’t the thickest. Believe me, he’s heard me in some compromising positions,” He assured “Now… Where were we?”</p><p>Husk hooded his eyes and smirked seductively, swiping the bottle of lube and quickly slicking himself up</p><p>“You good on your back?” He asked.</p><p>Alastor nodded, hooking his legs over Husk’s shoulder</p><p>“Mhmm, ruin me,” He urged.</p><p>Husk didn’t need to be told twice. He sunk his cock into Alastor and cursed under his breath</p><p>“Fuck…” He groaned.</p><p>Alastor whined, covering his mouth to muffle the sound</p><p>“Pros of having died a virgin,” He giggled “I’ll stay a virgin no matter how many times we do this.”</p><p>Husk kissed Alastor’s nose as he bottomed out</p><p>“Yeah, but the cons are you’ll never <em> really </em>get used to it,” He reminded.</p><p>Alastor shrugged</p><p>“I think that is also a pro,” He cooed “Not that it matters… You always manage to keep it interesting, minou.”</p><p>Husk chuckled softly before pulling out halfway and sinking back in. Alastor tensed and grasped Husk’s shoulders</p><p>“Mmm, yes. I like it,” He moaned, batting his tail against Husk’s balls.</p><p>Husk grit his teeth</p><p>“Fuck… You little tease,” He scolded before picking up his pace.</p><p>Alastor’s left leg slipped off Husk’s shoulder and settled in the crook of his elbow.</p><p>Husk cocked an eyebrow</p><p>“C’mon, lazy bones,” He teased “Look alive.”</p><p>Alastor laughed before moaning when Husk struck his prostate</p><p>“Ah! H-How can I look alive, when I-I’m dead?”</p><p>Husk snickered softly and kissed Alastor deeply as he rutted into him. Sometimes, Alastor’s constant chatting got on Husk’s nerves a bit during sex, but only ever when that was Alastor’s intention. The truth was, he loved it, even going so far as to set Alastor up for cheesy jokes. He didn’t know why, it was just so quintessentially them; Husk trying to do something while Alastor talked his ear off.</p><p>“Husker?” Alastor’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and he glanced down.</p><p>Alastor blinked up at him in that equal parts adorable and extremely frustrating way he did</p><p>“Are you alright? You’ve stopped ruining me,” He huffed, pouting as best he could with a smile.</p><p>Husk smiled and kissed that precious pout</p><p>“Yeah, I’m alright. Was just… Thinkin’,” He assured, slowly starting to grind his hips again “Sorry, wouldn’t wanna leave my sweetheart unsatisfied.”</p><p>Alastor gasped beautifully, pressing his head back against the mattress</p><p>“O-Oh… Right there! Mmm, p-perfect,” He babbled.</p><p>Husk chuckled fondly before nipping and suckling along Alastor's throat. He dropped a paw to toy with Alastor’s tail, crinkling his nose a bit when he found another small knot</p><p>“You gotta take better care a’ yourself, darlin’,” He purred against Alastor’s skin.</p><p>Alastor swallowed thickly before chuckling breathlessly</p><p>“<em> You </em> are not allowed to say that to me, dear,” He reminded, a little harshly.</p><p>Husk lifted his head and smirked</p><p>“Oh, not for you. It’s purely selfish. I want you to take better care of yourself so you look better for me,” He joked.</p><p>Alastor froze and his jaw dropped slightly, eyes wide in surprise before he bursted out laughing</p><p>“Mon dieu,” He managed between laughs “You’re always a good time, my friend.”</p><p>Husk cocked an eyebrow and scraped his barbs along Alastor prostate, causing him to cry out in ecstasy, cock twitching with the need to cum</p><p>“We’ve talked about that,” He hissed seductively, right next to Alastor’s ear “Don’t call me ‘friend’ when I’m balls deep inside you.”</p><p>Alastor twitched, pressing his hips down desperately on Husk’s cock</p><p>“Y-Yes, my dear,” He whimpered “I’ll be good, just… Please! Please do that again!”</p><p>Husk kissed Alastor’s cheek and straightened up, wrapping Alastor’s legs around his waist before pulling him upright. Alastor yelped in surprise and scrambled to wrap his arms around Husk’s neck before looking down at him from where he was seated his his lap</p><p>“O-Oh… Th-That’s… Full,” He mewled.</p><p>Husk panted heavily</p><p>“My back’s killin’ me, you’re gonna have to finish,” He groaned, turning and sitting down on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his paws.</p><p>Alastor bit his lip and started bouncing on Husk’s cock, gasping and whimpering at the feeling. Husk just stared at him, falling more and more in love by the second. Alastor’s smile had shrunk a bit, but wasn’t gone, and his brows furrowed together from the effort, eyes squeezed shut, that adorable cock of his bobbing between his legs. Fuck… Husk was so screwed. Was it possible to love someone <em> too </em>much? He was convinced that part of his punishment in Hell was to just be completely stupid in-love with Alastor. It was like a curse, but Husk would be lying if he said he minded in the least.</p><p>“I love you,” He breathed.</p><p>Alastor popped an eye open and his smile grew</p><p>“I love you too,” He panted before quickly closing his eye again “H-Help me.”</p><p>Husk gripped Alastor’s hips and forced him to speed up, angling so his barbs would scrub against his prostate. Alastor’s eyes shot open and rolled back, tongue hanging out just slightly as he came with a gorgeous cry. Husk so wished he’d died just a <em> bit </em>younger… And maybe that he’d drank a little less before then, ‘cause he wanted to keep going, to torture Alastor like he loved so much, but he was close, that cry had ruined him. He yanked Alastor’s head down to nip at his ear, and tugged on his tail, hissing as he came. Alastor whimpered at the onslaught and dug his claws into Husk’s back</p><p>“N-Not my ears,” He pleaded, pinning said things back.</p><p>Husk panted softly as he came down from his high</p><p>“S-Sorry, sweetheart, but I know you’ll try to just keep going, and I don’t got another round in me,” He explained apologetically “I had to turn you off.”</p><p>He was desperately trying to ignore how he could feel, where Alastor had buried his face in the crook of Husk’s neck, that his smile had completely dropped. Thankfully, it quickly sprang back and Alastor pulled away</p><p>“Oh, okay,” He hummed “I know I can get a little… Pushy. Words next time?”</p><p>Husk nodded and kissed Alastor’s forehead, right over that X</p><p>“Of course,” He assured.</p><p>Alastor stood up, cringing a bit when Husk’s limp cock popped out of him before slowly retreating back into its sheath</p><p>“Care to clean me out in the shower?” He purred.</p><p>Husk swallowed thickly</p><p>“You make me hate my age,” He grumbled as he stood up “Sure. But don’t expect anything else.”</p><p>Alastor snickered and skipped to the bathroom</p><p>“We’ll see about that, Old Man.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know how well I portrayed it (probably not very well), but Alastor's affections towards Husk are 100% platonic/familial, and he's definitely asexual, he just also likes to have sex. He finds it fun, and Husk is just someone he happens to trust. Husk, however, is 100% romantically in love with Alastor. He's also 100% aware that Alastor's love isn't romantic. He's fine with it, he doesn't care, so long as Alastor loves him in some way.</p><p>I had so much fun writing this and I don't know why lol I hope it's good. I hope you guys like it! Also, as per usual, it is a one shot, but if you guys want me too, I'll try to write a sequel :)</p><p>Please comment! Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>